The compound N—((S)-1-(3-(3-chloro-4-cyanophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)-propan-2-yl)-5-(1-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide (I) and manufacture thereof have been disclosed in WO 2011/051540. Compound (I) is a potent androgen receptor (AR) modulator useful in the treatment of cancer, particularly AR dependent cancer such as prostate cancer, and other diseases where AR antagonism is desired. Compound (I) is represented by the structure:

As the hydrogen atom of the pyrazole ring may exist in tautomeric equilibrium between the 1- and 2-position, it is recognized by the skilled person that the above structure and the chemical name “N—((S)-1-(3-(3-chloro-4-cyanophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)-propan-2-yl)-5-(1-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide (I),” as referred to herein, is inclusive of the tautomer of compound (I), namely N—((S)-1-(3-(3-chloro-4-cyanophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)-propan-2-yl)-3-(1-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-5-carboxamide.
In addition to the chiral carbon atom shown in the chemical structure above, compound (I) has another chiral carbon atom with hydroxy group attached therein.
Therefore, compound (I) has two diastereomers, namely N—((S)-1-(3-(3-chloro-4-cyanophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)propan-2-yl)-5-((S)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide (Ia)
and N—((S)-1-(3-(3-chloro-4-cyanophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)propan-2-yl)-5-((R)-1-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide (Ib).

Due to the tautomeric equilibrium of the hydrogen atom between the 1- and 2-position in the pyrazole ring, the chemical name of diastereomers (Ia) and (Ib) are inclusive of the tautomers of (Ia) and (Ib), similarly to compound (I) as explained above.
Compounds (Ia) and (Ib) are also potent androgen receptor (AR) modulators useful in the treatment of cancer, particularly AR dependent cancer such as prostate cancer, and other diseases where AR antagonism is desired.